


What's This?

by Iris_Reid92



Series: 30 Day Hobbit One Shot Challenge [28]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Confused Thranduil, Drabble Part II, Even More Confused OFC, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: Thranduil wakes up with more questions than answers.Sequel to “A Whole New World.”





	What's This?

Natalia removed the tiara like crown from his head and placed it on the kitchen table.

 _'He really does have lovely_ _hair,'_ She thought as she pressed the wet rag on his forehead and around his face.

She felt him stir and stopped her ministrations with the rag. Instead she gently ran her fingers through the hair at his scalp to see if that had an effect on him in waking up. 

"Hey are you coming around?" She asked gently.

Thranduil hummed as he slowly but surely came to.

Natalia kept running her fingers through his hair as he regained consciousness. She heard his breathing even out and stopped her actions only to be startled by blue eyes looking at her.

"You have lovely hands," Thranduil said as he gazed up at her from his perch on her lap.

"Thank you my Lord," She said with a nod.

Thranduil furrowed his brow at her talking so formally to him.

"Why?" He asked simply.

"Why what my Lord?" She asked curiosity marring her voice.

"Why the formality?"

"Well you  _are_ a king...you deserve the respect such a title entails my Lord," She said avoiding his gaze, "Excuse me."

She unfolded herself from the floor helping him to sit up in the process and made her way the kitchen more than a little dazed.

"What is this time and what does it entail?" She heard him ask.

"These are what we of this time call the digital age. As you can see, materials around you such as the stove, microwave and the refrigerator are all part of that digital age," she said her back to him.

Thranduil was quiet looking around the kitchen to see that the 'microwave' is showing numbers as well as the 'stove.'

"There are other materials called electronics which provide us with entertainment, transportation and so forth," She said still looking away from him.

"Why do you not turn and face me?" He asked showing not only curiosity but intrigue at her quietness.

"Who am I to face a King?" She asked quietly.

Thranduil's brows furrowed and asked, "Are you not the one who has taken me in and help explain what this new world is?"

Natalia gave a small nod and put the electric kettle on.

"What is that contraption?" He asked seeing her put water into it and plug it to the wall.

"Its an electric tea kettle, it heats water up," she said as she took the his tiara from the table, "Here, I took it off for fear what water could do to it."

Thranduil took his crown back with small nod in thanks still mesmerized at the water heating contraption. Taking his seat across from her, Thranduil kept his eyes on her as she kept her eyes trained on her hands atop the table.

"How should we proceed?" He asked curiously.

Natalia looked up at him and said, "Well, at least on my part introductions are in order but beyond that...I don't know."

Thranduil gave her an uncharacteristically calm grin and asked, "What's your name?"

"Natalia...My name's Natalia," she said without a missing a beat.


End file.
